Magic Stick
by Fire-N-Ice-Hypnotiqa
Summary: Another short fic on how Dom and Letty got together. Finished reviews welcome


A/N: Okay here is my 2nd fic as always reviews are welcome.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Fast and The Furious or the cast. I am in no way affiliated with the song  
  
Magic Stick by Lil Kim and 50 Cent. It belongs to Lil Kim and whoever she is with.  
  
Summary: Another song fic about Dom and Letty and how they got together.  
  
I got the magic stick  
  
I know if I can hit once, I can hit twice  
  
I hit the baddest chicks  
  
Shorty don't believe me, then come with me tonight  
  
And I'll show you maaagic  
  
(what? what?) Maaagic  
  
I got the magic stick  
  
-Dom's POV-  
  
Okay ever since Letty turned 18(about 2 months ago) we've been arguing about  
  
which one of us couldn't keep up with the other when it came to sex. I said  
  
I could make her fall in love with me if I get her into bed and outlast her.  
  
Well she is saying the exact opposite.So I guess tonight we will find out.  
  
I'm a freak to the core  
  
Get a don't once, you gon want some more  
  
My tongue touch ya girl, your toes bound to curl  
  
This exclusive shit I don't share with the world  
  
I have you up early in the mornin, moanin  
  
Back shot, proper or low can't stop us  
  
Been a fiend for this since Rakim made hits  
  
Get the position down pat, then it's time to switch  
  
I'll rock the boat, I'll work the middle  
  
I skeet it up, straight beat it up..  
  
...And I ain't in the hood with my toast out loc'n  
  
I'm in the telly workin upa sweat strokin  
  
Tonight's the night, you can fall in love  
  
You can call your mama right now, tell her you met a thug  
  
I pop alot of shit cause I can back it up  
  
My left stroke's the death stroke  
  
I got the magic clit  
  
I know if I get licked once, I get licked twice  
  
I am the baddest chick  
  
Shorty don't believe me, then come with me tonight  
  
And I'll show you maaagic  
  
(what? what?) Maaagic uh-huh uh-huh  
  
I got the magic clit  
  
-Letty's POV-  
  
Okay tonight is the night where I prove to Dom that I can  
  
out last him when it comes to sex. Yeah, yeah, I know what your  
  
thinking me out last Dom, the KING of this shit. Well I will.  
  
Lil' Kim not a whore  
  
But I sex a nigga so good, he gotta tell his boys  
  
When it, come to sex don't test my skills  
  
Cause my head game have you HEAD over heels  
  
Give a nigga the chills, have him pay my bills  
  
Buy matchin Lambo's with the same color wheels  
  
...And I ain't out shoppin spendin dudes c-notes  
  
I'm in the crib givin niggas deep throat  
  
Tonight Lil' Kim gon' have you in the zone  
  
Girls, call ya crib, I'm answerin the phone  
  
Guys wanna wife me and give me the ring  
  
I'll do it anywhere, anyhow, I'm down for anythin  
  
Couple of humps, give a nigga goosebumps  
  
This junk in my trunk ain't made for chumps  
  
When Lil' Kim aroung you don't need to lie  
  
It's the "Drugs" baby, I'm makin ya HIGH  
  
-Dom's POV-  
  
Okay I'm waitin for Letty to get here so I can dominate the bed once again.  
  
I don't know why she think she gonna out last me. Come on no one has. I'll  
  
show her. Good here she comes. Letty walked right into my room and over to   
  
where I was sittin on the edge of my bed. She pushed me down on the bed and   
  
straddled my hips. Her lips came down to mine, then she took off my shirt.  
  
I took her shirt off only to realize she wasn't wearing a bra. Couldn't get  
  
any better than this...well maybe. Once we were both undressed I flipped her  
  
over and climbed on top of her...  
  
I got the magic stick  
  
I know if I can hit once, I can hit twice  
  
(I am the baddest chick)  
  
(Shorty don't believe me, then come with me tonight)  
  
(And I'll show you maaagic- what? what?)  
  
Maaagic (uh-huh uh-huh)  
  
(I got the magic clit)  
  
Now put your face in it  
  
I know you sprung off in your tongue, I know you tastin it  
  
(sex ain't a race) But I have a thug nigga breakin records  
  
And the time is (one minute, six seconds)  
  
(magic stick) I got the magic bop  
  
HAVE THAT ASS TRICKIN AFTER ONE BACK SHOT  
  
(the gift, the ice, I like that alot)   
  
The minks, the leathers, the CL Drop  
  
-Letty's POV-  
  
Okay 6 hours later we are both exhauster. So I didn't win but hey  
  
neither did he. That's okay cuz we both got somethin out of it, we   
  
got eachother now. Right now all I wanna do is sleep so I snuggle   
  
up next to him right before I fall asleep he says," I love you, Letty"  
  
I smile and say " I love you too, Dom." Then we both drift asleep with  
  
a smile on our faces.  
  
THE END 


End file.
